


Just enjoy it, I have no title for this

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas at catco, F/F, christmas office party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Office, Catco, party, Supergirl, drunk... that's all





	

Addressed to all Catco staff

I know that the holidays are meant to be fun and cheerful, but we need not battle for victory on top of Kara's desk, (I'm looking at you, Winn, and you, James.) But to the victor go the spoils, so despite Kara's fevered annoyance last night with the redhead I can't remember the name of, let's hope against her wishes that there's still some mistletoe hanging in a doorway somewhere in the building. 

Now I don't know what it was that got Supergirl into this building, but Winn, honestly, you didn't have to flirt with the girl, she's inhuman! Just thank her for keeping the water cooler from exploding, and get on with it. Don't try to kiss her underneath the doorway to my office, and besides, she refused, so LOL.

I'm glad the girl was here though, she managed to keep some ground rules to this mess, (can it even be called an office party anymore?), at least until someone handed her a shot glass of something golden. It was not bourbon, trust me I know where I keep the bourbon in this building and that bottle I've never seen before, and clearly it was intense because half an hour later, she was in here, kissing me like her life depended on it. I brushed it off as her being too drunk to think straight, (come on Winn, you didn't have to look that upset about it) but she is a very beautiful girl. 

Thank you for joining the party, Supergirl, if you are somewhere that reads this, and for giving me a present, and a view, that I'll never forget. I hope that drinking does not affect your flying, but considering whatever else you whispered into my ear, Kryptonian or not, you were certainly well enough off to know what you wanted. I only wish Kara could have met you, she's been all for you from the second you flew into our city, but Kara was oddly missing for that exact duration, something she later brushed off as an emergency errand. Hell, you could have probably taken her home with you, god knows she crushes on you endlessly.

I hope you didn't have a bad time, and got an experience of what Catco is on a less productive day. (Winn, 3 pm, really? Isn't that too early for the wine to be opened?) Oh, and thank you, Supergirl, really, for helping us open the rest of the wine without using anything except your hands and a little special power in your fingertips, cool trick. The office truly needed you for just that very important issue.

I'm now going to wipe the glitter off every single available surface in the building, where are you now, my impeccable assistant Kara Danvers?, and try to find my paperwork, some that wasn't destroyed last night, so that we can actually become productive again. Oh, and who is this young handsome friend of yours, Kara? I know he worked here for a short time while I was away, two days?, but please, the office supply room is NOT BUILT FOR THAT REASON! Though I give him credit, well done. She was loud enough to stop Supergirl and make her look up from me, which is something I have to applaud because let's face I'm irresistible. And then she left very abruptly, so... hmm. Maybe she joined him? 

Please tell him though that in the future, if he decides to show up unannounced, the office supply room is usually reserved for supplies. Not cute staff. You think I don't know, well... I know more than I ever let on. Which is the reason that I know exactly where Kara is right now, and why I'm leaving early to go spend Christmas Eve with her. At my penthouse. In my bed. Where I have a beautiful red and blue suit in the wash, and a drunk Supergirl to wake up properly. Merry Christmas, I would wish you a merry one, but knowing all of you, that's pre-determined, I'm sure.

Let's not bring the bourbon and shots next year, because if Supergirl hadn't been here to help us, and me, face it, we'd be doomed. Let's keep things sane until, and after the new year, and if the year ahead reflects on what this one has been lately, well... I can't wait. Merry Christmas Catco, see you in 2017.


End file.
